I will protect You!
by zuryuteki
Summary: Natsu Dragneel selalu melindungi partner dekatnya Lucy Heartfilia. Pada saat mereka bertiga selesai melakukan misi, tiba-tiba terdapat dark guild yang mengincar Natsu. Gawat! Natsu sudah mulai kewalahan karna misi hari ini musuhnya terlalu kuat, Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy? Dark guild apakah yang mengincar Natsu? /CHAPTER 3 UPDATES!/
1. Chapter 1 : Misi Solo Lucy !

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Romance, Sad Story, Friendship(s)**

_YO! MINNA-SAMA! ini adalah cerita pertamaku! kuharap kalian akan menyukainya._

_Happy Reading~_

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membosankan bagi gadis berambut pirang yang sedang merenung sambil bertopang dagu di bar biasa ia tempati, ya! gadis itu bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Tiba-tiba saja pemilik bar Mirajane Strauss mendekati Lucy sambil tetap melap gelas-gelas yang dibawanya.

"Lucy, kenapa kau terlihat lesu begitu?"

"Tak apa-apa Mira-san, aku hanya bosan karena semua timku sedang melakukan misi solonya, sedangkan aku tak punya pekerjaan yang cocok untuk melakukan misi soloku"

"Hmm...mungkin ini cocok untuk misi solomu Lucy!"

Mirajane tiba-tiba menaruh gelas yang ia lap tadi, kemudian menunjukkan kertas request ke Lucy, saat Lucy membaca isi request tersebut matanya tiba-tiba terlihat bercahaya dan berdiri dengan semangat.

"Yosh! Mira-san aku ambil pekerjaan ini, arigatou ne Mira-san hehehe..."

"Ah...doitashimasite. Hati-hati ne Lucy!"

Lucy hanya melambaikan tangan tanda ia akan berhati-hati dan menuju pintu guild untuk keluar mengerjakan misi solonya, Mirajane hanya menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat Lucy semangat karena mendapat pekerjaan.

Sebenarnya misi solo Lucy sangat mudah, ia hanya harus membantu seseorang untuk ikut dalam sebuah pentas suara penyihir seluruh Magnolia yang dapat bernyanyi atau sihir yang mengeluarkan seorang penyanyi, hadiahnya sekitar 2.500.000 jewel, tentu saja Lucy dapat menggunakan uang itu untuk membayar sewa apartementnya, belum lagi Lucy kini hanya sendiri, ia pikir pekerjaan ini akan aman-aman saja, karena tak ada yang akan merusak panggung hingga uang dari misi ini tidak habis untuk memperbaiki properti.

_'Aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini, hahaha. Aku hanya harus mengeluarkan Lyra dan kusuruh menyanyi dengan merdu dengan begitu 2.500.000 jewel akan berada ditanganku, HAHAHAHA!'  
_gumam Lucy sambil berjalan menuju tempat misinya.

Sekitar setengah jam lebih Lucy akhirnya mencapai tujuannya, pentas suara tersebut berada di sekitar kota Magnolia.

"Ano...permisi"

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut ungu yang aneh, bertubuh kecil, bermulut kecil (seperti episode 74 sebelum ending) mengintip dari tempat pertunjukkannya tersebut.

"Ah...apakah kau dari penyihir Fairy Tail? Arigatou Gozaimasu."

_'Sifatnya tidak berubah' _batinnya sambil bersweat drop ria

"A..ah kau benar"

"Cih..seharusnya Wendy yang kutunggu kenapa bisa kau?!"

"KALAU KAU MENGKHUSUSKANNYA UNTUK WENDY, KAU HARUSNYA MENULISNYA DI KERTAS REQUEST ITU!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, cepat masuk"

_'heeh...mana kata arigatou gozaimasu yang biasanya ia bicarakan'_

"U..um"

Lucy segera masuk ke dalam pertunjukkan, disana sudah ramai oleh pengunjung yang ingin menonton, Lucy pun segera memanggil kunci roh peraknya Lyra. Lyra segera muncul dan Lucy menjelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Lyra mengangguk kegirangan, kurasa ia sedang antara perasaan senang dan gugupnya.

1 menit berlalu, Lyra sudah mulai memasuki panggung penonton, penonton kemudian menghentikan kegiatan bicara mereka, mereka takjub melihat Lyra yang masih memainkan melodi awalnya.

"Sepertinya akan berhasil, hihihi."

Lyra akhirnya menyanyi dengan suara merdunya, serta dengan alat musik yang selalu ia bawa itu. Sampai akhir lagu, Lyra akhirnya menunduk tanda ia berterima kasih, penonton yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengar suara merdu Lyra segera bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, Lyra segera kembali ke belakang panggung tetapi masih terdengar tepuk tangan yang sedari tadi membuat Lyra bangga.

"Ne..ne Lucy! Bagaimana penampilanku tadi, kyaaa jujur saja aku tadi sedikit gugup"

"GOOD JOB LYRA! kau memang yang terbaik! kau boleh kembali"

"Oke Lucy! Sampai jumpa!"

"Um!"

Lucy tersenyum sambil memandang Lyra yang kembali ke dunia arwahnya, terlihat seorang lelaki pendek dan berambut ungu menghampirinya, matanya mengeluarkan cahaya yang berkilauan.

"Penampilan Lyra sangat mengagumkan, arigatou gozaimasu"

"Ah, arigatou, hihhi"

"Ini gajimu, sering-sering bawa Lyra dan Wendy kesini, arigatou gozaimasu"

"A-ah, arigatou"

"Hum..arigatou gozaimasu"

"Ahahahaha"

Lucy tertawa garing, karna menurutnya pembicaraanya dengan pemilik gedung pertunjukkan ini sangat tidak nyambung, bahkan ia bingung siapa yang seharusnya berterima kasih.

Hari sudah sangat sore, Lucy segera pulang kembali ke apartementnya, tapi sebelum itu dia ingin berkunjung sebentar ke guild untuk melihat apakah teman-teman setimnya sudah pulang dari misi solonya masing-masing. Saat Lucy sudah berada didepan pintu, ia membuka secara semangat hingga menimbulkan bunyi

_'brakkk'_

serentak semua menoleh ke arah Lucy

"Tadaimaaaaa!~"

Lucy berteriak semangat karena hari ini dia berhasil mengerjakan misi solonya dan mendapat upah yang cukup untuk membayar sewa apartementnya. Terlihat satu persatu anggota guild menjawab sambutan Lucy.

"Ah..Lucy okaeri"

"Okaerinasai Lucy-san"

"Okaeri"

Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat mereka, ia segera duduk di meja bar kesukaannya itu, dilihatnya Mirajane sedang asik mengelap gelas seperti biasa.

"Lucy, bagaimana misimu hari ini?"

"Sangat mudah Mira-san! dan juga sekarang aku dapat membayar sewa apartementku beberapa bulan, hihihi"

"Wah..syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Ano...Mira-san apakah yang lain belum datang dari misinya?"

"Sudah kok, tapi tidak dengan Erza, dia mungkin masih dalam perjalanan, karna misi yang ia ambil letaknya sangat jauh"

"Begitu ya...tapi kemana mereka?"

"Wendy, Charle, Happy ke Fairy Hills, sedangkan Gray sudah pulang kerumahnya, kalau Natsu...aku tidak tau"

"Huh? bukannya Natsu biasanya bersama Happy?"

"Ah tadi memang mereka berdua bersama Happy, tapi karna Happy ikut bersama Wendy, Natsu berjalan keluar guild tak tau kemana"

"Begitu ya.. yasudah Mira-san aku pulang dulu, badanku pegal karena berjalan jauh"

"Baiklah, Matta ashita Lucy!"

"Um! mata ashita Mira-san"

Lucy segera menuju ke tempat apartementnya, disepanjang ia jalan, ia memikirkan Natsu, ia terus bertanya kemana ia pergi.

_'Ah...aku tidak tau, itu bukan urusanku!' _gumam Lucy sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya itu.

Saat sampai didepan pintu apartementnya, Lucy mulai mengerti.

_'Apa jangan-jangan...'_

Lucy segera membuka pintu apartementnya, saat ia menuju dalam kamar.

"Yo..Luce! Darimana saja kau?"

"WATASHI NO HEYA!"

"Ugh...Lucy kau brutal!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"A-ah...tidak. Oh ya Luce kau dari mana saja sih? Aku daritadi disini menunggumu tak pulang pulang"

"Aku dari misi soloku memangnya ada apa?!"

"Aku mengambil satu lembar yang berada di request board. Besok ayo kita menjalankan misi bersama"

"Tu-tunggu, apa misi itu? Lalu berapa hadiahnya?"

"Tenang saja Luce, misinya tak akan sulit kok! Hadiahnya 5.000.000 jewel dan di lembar itu terdapat tulisan bahwa disitu akan dapat kunci perak"

"5.000.000 JEWEL?! DAPAT KUNCI PERAK?!"

"Kau berisik Luce! Itu benar, jadi bagaimana kau akan ikut kan?"

"PASTI PASTI...KYAAAAAA!"

"Huh...yasudah aku akan tidur, oyasumi Luce!"

"Tu-tunggu! Aku tidur dimana?! Huh...dasar kau Natsu, beruntung kau besok membawaku ke misi yang menyenangkan, jika tidak kau akan patah tulang hari ini"

Lucy tak percaya Natsu ternyata menunggu kedatangannya dirumah, mengajak ia untuk mengambil sebuah misi bersama, belum lagi hadiah misinya sangat membuat Lucy sangat membara lebih dari membara milik Natsu.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?**_

_**Apa misi menarik berhadiah 5 juta jewel Natsu dan Lucy?**_

_**Semuanya akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya!**_

_Bagaimana MINNA-SAMA? _

_Maafin Yu kalau bahasanya terlalu bertele-tele atau bikin minna-sama gak nyambung._

_Yah Yu cuma pengen liat kritikan readers~_

_REVIEW YA! MINNA-SAMAAAAA~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Kota Kehancuran

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Romance, Sad Story, Friendship(s)**

* * *

_Yoosh! Minna-sama, karna hari ini engga begitu banyak PR akhirnya Yucchan nyempetin buat ngelanjut ke chapter 2. Sebelumnya Yucchan mau balesin riview para readers dulu ne~_

**RyuuKazekawa**** : Hihihi youkoso XD ahh emang Yucchan mau besarin hadiah misinya setara dengan misi S-Class, semua bakal kejawab di chapter ini :D**

**nshawol566 : Arigatou gozaimasu :3 untuk dark guild, rencananya yucchan mau ditaruh di chapter 3, hehehe :3 **

**Hana Hii-chan : Ahh arigatou gozaimasu Hana / Hii-chan :Dv bakal lebih seru lagi deh pokoknya ;)**

**Reka amalia : bakal Yuu usahain update kilat **

_Minna-sama inilah Chapter 2, happy reading~_

* * *

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

Natsu yang tiba-tiba mengajak Lucy untuk menjalankan misi (bagi Natsu) sangat mudah dan mendapatkan hadiah sebesar 5.000.000 jewel serta mendapatkan kunci roh perak, apa misi yang mereka ambil?

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Natsu dan Lucy sudah siap akan melakukan misi dengan hadiah setara dengan misi S-Class pada umumnya. Natsu dan Lucy segera berangkat tanpa berpamitan pada anggota guild, Lucy menyarankan agar dia dan Natsu ke guild sebentar untuk menengok keadaan, tapi Natsu bilang kalau ia sudah berpamitan pada seluruh anggota guild. Saat perjalanan menuju stasiun Magnolia, Lucy akhirnya menanyakan pikirannya yang mengganggu selama ia memegang kertas request tersebut.

"Ne Natsu, apa kau yakin kalau misi yang kau ambil akan mudah? Bukankah hadiah yang seperti itu hanya ada pada misi S-Class?"

"Tentu saja Luce. Kau sudah lupa ya? Semenjak kita memenangkan daimatou enbu kita selalu mendapatkan misi dengan hadiah yang besar, kau tak perlu takut apa-apa, kitakan sudah menjadi sangat kuat, kau juga bisa membuka 2 kunci rohmu secara bersamaan'kan? Kalau aku sudah bisa menggunakan beberapa jurus baruku."

"Kau memang benar Natsu, tapi entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang misi ini"

"Hah...kau memang aneh Luce."

"A-APA KATAMU?!"

Lucy memikirkan perkataan Natsu tadi, memang benar guild Fairy Tail selalu mendapatkan request misi yang hadiahnya sebanding dengan S-Class, bahkan misi kelas S-Class sekarang lebih besar lagi dari 5.000.000 jewel, tapi ia tak bisa hilangkan firasat buruknya.

'_Mungkin aku hanya memikirkan 5.000.000 jewel hilang begitu saja karna untuk kerugian bangunan yang akan Natsu hancurkan'_

Lucy menggeleng-geleng kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangannya soal 5.000.000 jewelnya yang melayang. Sesampainya di Stasiun Magnolia, Lucy dan Natsu segera menaiki kereta dan menuju alamat misi yang sudah tercantum di kertas request. Seperti biasa, Natsu yang selalu mabuk kendaraan hanya bisa mencoba menahan rasa mualnya itu.

"A-aku ingin munt-hupphhhhh"

"Sabarlah Natsu."

Butuh waktu setengah jam, dan akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy sampai di stasiun dekat kota tujuan mereka. Kota yang mereka kunjungi adalah Kota Bukimina, Bukimina berarti dahsyat, konon Kota ini dulu sempat pernah menjadi kota kehancuran, karna pada saat itu kota dipimpin oleh para monster yang sebaya dengan Deliora, rakyatnya adalah manusia. Tetapi karna Deliora dibekukan oleh guru Gray yaitu Ul dan sudah mati, para monster tersebut juga ikut mati, bisa dibilang hati para monster itu ada pada Deliora. Lalu para rakyat segera membangun ulang lagi kota tersebut hingga mengganti nama kota mereka, tapi sayang, karna tanpa seorang pemimpin lagi, kota tersebut hilang kendali dan banyak dark guild yang bersembunyi disana.

"Natsu! Kau tak perlu mengeluh mual lagi, kita sudah sampai! Hey!"

"Aku ingin munt-eeh apa?! Kita sudah tak naik kereta lagi Luce?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Coba saja lihat sekelilingmu!"

"A-ahh kau benar Luce"

Saat mereka sedang asik berbicara soal Natsu yang sudah tak mual, tiba-tiba lelaki berjas hitam, dan berkumis serta rambutnya mempunyai banyak uban menghampiri mereka.

"A-ano...apa kalian dari Fairy Tail?"

"Ah..benar, etto... anda siapa ya?"

"Saya Shigeru Kartwelrt, saya yang mengirim kertas request di guild Fairy Tail. Saya mohon kepada kalian untuk cepat-cepat membunuh orang itu (penyihir yang seenaknya memimpin kota)."

"A-ano kalau boleh tau, kenapa anda bisa tau kota ini?"

"Itu bisa saya jelaskan nanti, ketika kalian berhasil membunuhnya. Baiklah aku akan pergi, semoga sukses."

"Ma-matte! Shigeru oji-kun!"

Seseorang yang mengaku namanya adalah Shigeru Kartwelt tiba-tiba menghilang bersama uap kota yang sunyi itu.

"Hee..orang itu aneh sekali."

'_Kenapa dia tau kota ini?'_

"Luce?"

"Ngomong-ngomong Natsu, kita harus mencari penginapan dulu untuk beristirahat, karena mungkin misi ini akan membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup banyak, karna misi ini..."

_FLASHBACK ON_

Saat Lucy sedang menata barang bawaannya sebelum ia berangkat, dan Natsu sedang makan dengan lahap di meja kamar Lucy.

"Tokorode (ngomong-ngomong) Natsu...bisa kau jelaskan apa misi itu?"

"Aku tak seberapa mengerti Lucy, tapi sepertinya misi itu akan menghancurkan salah satu bos penyihir yang seenaknya memimpin kota disana"

"A-APAAA?! LALU KAU BERPIKIR BAHWA MISINYA AKAN MUDAH?!"

"Kau berisik Luce! Yang penting hadiahnya bukan."

"T-Tapi itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan Natsu! Memangnya sihir apa yang ia pakai? Sampai bisa memimpin kota itu?"

"Hmm...kalau tidak salah sihirnya hampir sama seperti Bickslow"

"Mengendalikan roh boneka kah?"

Lucy mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir bahwa mungkin misinya memang benar mudah

'_Kalau memang begitu sih memang mu—'_

"Ah tidak roh boneka Luce! Tapi roh kita"

"Heh?HEEEEEEE?! K-ka-kau bercanda kan Natsu?! Bickslow saja harus membuka paksa mata kita untuk bisa mengendalikan itu!"

"Kalau kudengar dari Happy, dia hanya perlu langsung mengendalikan kita dengan tangannya, seperti mengendalikan boneka, dan itupun tak perlu mata."

'_Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini'_

Lucy yang mendengar pernyataan dari Natsu yang menceritakannya dengan wajah polos, langsung lemas dan tak bersemangat untuk menjalankan misi.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Tenang saja Luce! Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kita! Percayalah!"

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu mencoba menghibur Lucy dengan grins khasnya itu.

"Um!"

Sepanjang jalan di kota mereka melihat para penduduk kota tersebut yang merasa hidupnya benar-benar tak layak, pakaian mereka kotor, ada yang wajahnya babak belur, entah karena mereka berkelahi atau karna mereka mendapatkan hukuman dari penyihir jahat yang secara paksa mengambil posisi memimpin di kota ini. Lucy yang bingung mencari penginapan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk bertanya pada penduduk kota tersebut.

"A-anoo oba-san apa di sekitar sini ada penginapan?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibi yang ditanya oleh Lucy, saat beliau membalikkan badan dan menatap Lucy, seketika itu bola mata karamel coklat milik Lucy tiba-tiba membesar, dilihatnya bibi yang sedang ia tanyai seperti tak mempunyai nyawa, pandangan mereka kosong seperti mayat hidup. Saat bibi itu pergi, Lucy dikagetkan oleh sentuhan tangan Natsu yang mendarat dipundak kanannya.

"Luce! Oy!"

"N-Natsu"

"Kau kenapa? Oh ya Luce, apa aku punya kebiasaan mabuk saat keluar dari Magnolia?"

"Aku tak apa-apa Natsu. Apa maksudmu?"

"Perutku sangat mual, kota ini seperti bau mayat membusuk."

"Sodeshou ka, (Begitukah) Natsu? Hidungmu memang tak bisa dianggap remeh, tapi memang sepertinya kau benar."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Luce?"

"Tadi aku bertanya pada bibi penduduk kota ini tentang penginapan, tapi saat kulihat matanya, dia seperti tak bernyawa, tatapannya kosong, sangat aneh. Sepertinya kota ini terkena sihir pemimpin kota ini, agar tak ada yang datang."

"A-aku tak mengerti perkataanmu Luce. Tapi sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"Apa kau tak lelah Natsu? Aku ingin menyelesaikan misi hari ini juga."

"Tentu tidak Luce! Yoshhh! Moete kita so! (Aku sangat bersemangat!)"

"Um! Mari kita datangi mereka Natsu!"

Lucy yang memutuskan untuk menjalankan misi hari ini, Natsu yang bersemangat karena sudah tak sabar menghadapi lelaki yang mempunyai sihir mengendalikan roh manusia.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Apa mereka akan berhasil menyelamatkan kota ini dan mendapatkan hadiahnya?**_

_**Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya..!**_

* * *

_Nah! Minna-sama!_

_Yucchan emang sengaja belum ngeluarin kata-kata puitis / romancenya NaLu,_

_Yucchan masih pengen ngebangun nuansa petualangan!,_

_Mungkin Yucchan bakal munculin itu ke Chapter berikutnya._

_Sore de wa, REVIEW ya! Minna-sama~_


	3. Chapter 3 : Lobert !

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Romance, Sad Story, Friendship(s)**

* * *

_Yahoooiii! Minna-sama gomene...Yu bener-bener kewalahan PR sampai belum sempet ngelanjutin, dan bener-bener Yu bersyukur, hari ini adalah hari freenya yu..yosh!mari lanjutt~aah before that, Yu bales review para readers ne~~yuk!_

* * *

**Yodontknow : Arigatou, di chapter ini bakal seru deh pertandingannya XD**

**Reka amalia : Doitashimasite^^ ahh Arigatou ne Reka-chan (bener gak nih?:D), haik! Yu usahain NaLunya bakal kerasaaa:3**

**nshawol56 : Haik...arigatou gozaimasu :D**

_Sore de wa...selamat menikmati! (apanyaa(?))_

* * *

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

Ketika Lucy bertanya pada salah satu penduduk kota, Lucy merasakan ada yang aneh. Apakah itu?

* * *

Kini Natsu dan Lucy sedang mencari pemimpin (paksa) kota Bukimina. Lucy terus merasakan firasat buruk karna mereka hanya berdua menjalankan misi.

"_Seharusnya ada Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle dan juga Happy disini."_

Gumaman Lucy juga mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tak yakin dengan misinya dengan Natsu kali ini, mengapa Natsu hanya mengajak Lucy? Bukankah akan lebih aman jika bersama dengan teman-temannya?. Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya merasa khawatir, suasana diantara mereka berdua juga terdengar sunyi karena mereka berdua sekarang sedang berjalan ditengah hutan, Natsu akhirnya mengangkat pembicaraan.

"Aku tau kau takut Luce, tapi tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan tetap melindungimu"

Ahh...grins milik Natsu! Seketika Lucy tersentak kaget, pipi Lucy pun mulai muncul semburat merah tipis, rasa khawatirnya mulai memudar ketika Natsu berbicara hal seperti itu pada Lucy.

"Um! Arigatou ne Natsu."

Percakapan singkat dari mereka berdua seketika berhenti karena Natsu tiba-tiba mencium bau tubuh manusia.

"Matte..Luce kau bersembunyi dibelakangku saja."

"Heh?! Ada apa Natsu?"

Muncul sesosok manusia dari semak-semak hijau didalam hutan.

"Oh...Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Tail kah?"

Natsu menggeram, ia kepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, giginya ia gertakkan, ya! Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda ingin menyerang. Melihat reaksi Natsu yang seperti itu, Lucy akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Lucy Heartfilia dari Fairy Tail"

Akhirnya Lucy kini mengerti sosok manusia yang berdiri didepan Natsu, ya! Penyihir jahat yang dengan paksa mengambil alih kota Bukimina.

"Rohmmu dalam keadaan bagus ne Lucy! Boleh aku mengambil alih? Ah sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Lobert Roxius"

Senyum liciknya kini membuat Natsu benar-benar geram, tidak! bukan senyum liciknya yang membuat Natsu semakin geram, tapi kata-katanya yang membuat Natsu semakin memandangnya tajam, seperti pandangan dari seekor naga, Lucy hanya bisa terdiam dibelakang Natsu.

'_A-Apa maksudnya rohku dalam keadaan baik?!'_

Lucy yang sedari tadi diam dan menutup matanya, didalam hatinya kini dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena menyetujui permintaan misi kali ini hanya berdua dengan Natsu, lagi-lagi ia berpikir bahwa lebih baik jika teman-temannya yang lain ikut dalam misi ini.

* * *

_DEG!_

Setelah sekian lama Lucy hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba saat ia membuka mata ia melihat sekelilingnya hanya berwarna putih, sial! Apa rohnya sedang dikendalikan oleh penyihir itu?! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dengan tubuhnya? Bagaimana dengan Natsu? Dia berani bersumpah saat ini dia tak mendengar maupun melihat apapun selain dunia berwarna putih dan suara hentak kakinya yang mondar-mandir tak jelas karna bingung.

"NATSUUUUUU! ADA DIMANA KAU?"

* * *

Berbeda dengan keadaan Natsu kali ini, ia sudah tengkurap tak berdaya sambil menahan sakit? Ada apa dengan Natsu? Terlihat sosok Lucy, bukan! Itu Lucy yang sedang dikendalikan oleh Lobert si penyihir jahat.

"Ugh...Lu-Luce...ke-kenapa kau menyerangku?"

"Hahahaha...bukannya menyenangkan saat temanmu sendiri menyerangmu, Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu mulai berpikir kembali, ia berani bersumpah jika Lucy tak akan pernah berbuat begini, ia sekarang mulai mengerti bahwa roh Lucy sedang dikendalikan oleh Lobert, tetapi Natsu berpikir kembali, kenapa sihirnya bukan Celestial Spirit melainkan hanya sihir berwarna hitam yang keluar dari tangannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Lucy asli sekarang?.

"Lucy, bunuh dia sekarang, hahahaha!"

"Tunggu Lu—"

Lucy sekali lagi menyerang Natsu, matanya seperti pandangan kosong, ia seperti hanya bisa mendengar suara Lobert saja.

* * *

Keadaan Lucy yang asli sekarang hanya duduk dan menangis, dimana ia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaan Natsu sekarang? Ia tak tau apapun, Kunci Rohnya tak ada dipinggangnya, ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu, bagaimana jika tubuhnya yang sekarang sedang ingin membunuh Natsu? Jika ia benar begitu, maka ia berani bersumpah akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Natsu hanya terus menerima pukulan dari Lucy, ia tak berani melawannya, karna meskipun itu bukan Lucy yang sebenarnya, itu tetap tubuh milik Lucy, jika ia memukul tubuh Lucy, maka saat Lucy sudah kembali ke tubuhnya ia akan merasa kesakitan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia bahkan tak sempat mendekati tubuh Lobert karena ia terus terkena pukulan Lucy. Tiba-tiba Natsu berdiri dan mendekati Lucy.

* * *

_GLEKH!_

Tubuh Lucy kini dalam pelukan Natsu. Roh Lucy yang berada diruangan penuh dengan warna putih merasakan tubuhnya menghangat.

"K-kenapa tubuhku hangat? Natsu?"

Entah kenapa tubuh Lucy yang berada dalam pelukan Natsu kali ini tidak melawan sedikitpun, itu karena Lobert tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu, yap! Ia hanya melongo.

"Luce, kau mendengarku kan?"

Bisik Natsu ditelinga Lucy, entah keajaiban apa, roh Lucy yang berada diruang putih dapat mendengar suaranya.

* * *

**[**_**Italic **_**tanda Lucy menjawab pertanyaan Natsu didalam ruangan putihnya]**

* * *

"Kau pasti mendengarkanku kan, Luce?"

'_Natsu...'_

"Apa kau tega terus memukulku sampai mati? Apa kau tak ingin kembali ke Fairy Tail? Apa kau tega membiarkan apartementmu kosong? Apa kau sudah menyerah? Bukankah aku sudah bilang apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu?

'_Natsu...hiksss'_

"Ne..Luce, apa selama ini kau tak sadar kalau aku menyayangimu? Bisa dibilang lebih dari sekedar Nakama, entah aku tak tau apa itu. Onegai Luce, kembalilah"

'_Natsu...bagaimana hikss caranya hikss aku keluar dari sini hikss...'_

"Pejamkanlah matamu Lucy, agar kau bisa mengambil alih tubuhmu lagi"

'_He? Ba-baiklah'_

Dengan begitu, kini roh Lucy memejamkan matanya seketika ia merasakan sinar putihnya mulai memudar tapi ia tetap menutup matanya, saat ia merasakan tubuhnya sedang berada dalam pelukan seseorang, ia membuka matanya, kini ia sudah kembali kedalam tubuhnya, kemudian ia membalas memeluk Natsu, seketika itu Natsu mulai menyadari kalau Lucy kembali dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya, melihat adegan seperti itu Lobert kini sudah kembali dari lamunannya, ia mencoba mengendalikan roh Lucy lagi tapi ia merasakan ada kunci yang membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan Lucy lagi, Lobert pun akhirnya berfikir untuk mengendalikan roh Natsu tapi rohnya juga terkunci, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?. Natsu yang kini masih memeluk Lucy akhirnya melepas pelukannya, tapi saat itu terjadi Natsu tiba-tiba terjatuh, seketika Lucy segera menangkap tubuh kekar Natsu. Lucy menatap Natsu khawatir, tapi Natsu membalas tatapan khawatir Lucy dengan grinsnya.

"A-Arigatou Luce."

"Natsu, gomen"

Lucy mengeluarkan air matanya, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Natsu seperti ini.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja Luce, ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan, bukankah kau ingin misi ini cepat selesai?"

"Ta-Tapi Natsu tubuhmu—"

"Iie..kita akan pulang hari ini"

"Natsu..."

Natsu melepaskan tangan Lucy dari tubuhnya secara lembut, ia tersenyum pada Lucy lalu ia berteriak pada Lobert.

"Oi...Lobster"

"NANI?! LOBSTER JANAI! LOBERT! LO-BERT!"

"Ah..namamu susah sekali, tapi apapun itu mungkin kau akan berakhir menjadi Lobster Panggang pertamaku"

Lobert berkeringat, jujur saja, Lobert hanya dapat menggunakan sihir mengendalikan roh manusia, dia tak pandai berkelahi menggunakan tangan kosong, sementara saat ini ia sudah tak mempunyai anggota apapun, karena ia mengusir semua dark guild agar ia bisa menguasai kota Bukimina dengan bebas.

Lobert mendapatkan pukulan Karyu no Tekken dari natsu sebagai awal, kemudian ia mendapat Karyu no Kagisume untuk pukulan ketiga dan terakhir ia mendapat semburan natsu yaitu Karyu no Houko, pada saat itu juga Lobert terlihat kewalahan dan akhirnya K.O. Saat Natsu berhasil mengalahkan Lobert, terlihat kota Bukimina tidak tertutup uap, munculnya matahari di kota Bukimina, langit-langit menjadi cerah, para penduduk tiba-tiba terlihat ceria, ya! Roh para penduduk dikunci dalam suatu tempat, seperti Lucy.

* * *

"Natsu..kau berhasil, yokatta ne!"

Lucy dengan spontan memeluk Natsu, Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum lemas, Lucy akhirnya menyadari kalau Natsu masih kesakitan karna pukulan dari Natsu dan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan api, meskipun hanya 3 serangan simpel, tapi Natsu mengeluarkannya dengan energi full.

"Natsu, gomen, ini semua gara-gara—"

"Daijobu Luce."

"Tapi—"

"Untunglah kita berhasil"

* * *

Natsu sekali lagi menunjukkan grinsnya, tapi kali ini ia terlihat memaksakan. Lucy hanya memandangnya penuh khawatir, akhirnya ia membantu Natsu berdiri ingin segera pulang dan mengobati Natsu dengan sihir penyembuh milik Wendy. Tapi seketika hutan menjadi gelap gulita lagi, ada apalagi ini?!.

"Hisashiburi ne..Natsu Dragneel, kekekekek"

_DEG!_

Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa tak ada yang membiarkan Lucy dan Natsu beristirahat sebentar? Kenapa harus ada musuh lagi ketika keadaan mereka seperti ini?

"Dare?!"

Lucy spontan berteriak, ia akhirnya melihat sesosok seperti boneka dan dibelakangnya terdapat 2 orang dengan tubuh yang besar, serta 1 orang lagi adalah perempuan. Saat wajah mereka mulai nampak, mata karamel Lucy tiba-tiba melebar sempurna, bahkan Natsu juga ikut melebarkan mata onyxnya.

OH TIDAK! DARK GUILD ITU KEMBALI LAGI!

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Dark Guild kembali? Apa maksudnya?**_

_**Bagaimana dengan Natsu?**_

_**Chapter 4 yaaa~**_

* * *

_Hahhh...akhirnya selesai! Bagaimana minna-sama? Maaf komedinya hanya sedikit, terlalu serius dengan romance NaLu dan Adventurenya jadi kelupaan sama komedinya;A; Yu terlalu gugup bikin cerita ini, maaf kalau kurang puasin minna-sama para readers. Tapi Yu tetep tunggu review dari kalian nee! Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

* * *

**Spesial author & characters!**

Natsu : Nani?! Apa maksudmu author dengan aku menyayangi Luce?! Itu menjijikkan!

Lucy : Apa kau bilang Natsu! Aku yang seharusnya bicara begitu!

Author : Maa..maa..kalau kalian terus begitu, kalian akan benar-benar saling menyayangi. Dan...cepatlah jujur kalau kalian saling mencintai nee! KYAAAA/

Natsu : A-Apa! Ti-Tidak kau ngaco Author!

Lucy : I-Itu tidak benar!

Author : Heeh...muka kalian memerah, KYAA!/

Tiba-tiba Author berada dirumah sakit (terkena nalu kick)

**Sekedar mengganti kesan komedi di cerita, abaikan karna terlalu gaje :v**


End file.
